The Return of Jar Jar Binks
by darthsangels
Summary: Anakin and Padme run into a old friend? Please r & r
1. Jar Jars Return

The Return of Jar Jar Binks

Rating-PG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Time Period-AOTC. After Anakin is rejected at the fire by Padme. But before he goes to see his mother.

Summary- Anakin runs into a old friend?

By: Candysweet

* * *

Anakin was having fun protecting Padme from the evil people. They got to go to all kinds of neat places. But soon he would have to face his greatest enemy of all. That very day he and Padme were walking in the garden.

"Aren't the flowers lovely, Ani?" Suggested Padme. Anakin had been ignoring her ever scene she turn him down at the fire place. He had only been answering her is short flat of sentences.

"Yes" He answered flatly. He could not tell her what he really thought.

'_Padme'_ He wanted to say _'Yes my dear Padme. The flowers yes they are indeed enchanting. But alas, nothing could compare to you beauty.'_ And they he would sweep her off her feet and kiss her. But alas he could not because then she would shatter his heart yet again. He felt anger boil in him thinking of last night when he had poured out his feelings for her, in such carefully throughout words and she had crush him like butter!

"ANAKIN!" Padme said hotly. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"DOING WHAT" He screamed so loud that birds flew from there trees as his voice cracked the slighted dawn " I'M NO DOING ANYTHING"

"YOUR INGNORING ME!" Her small voice was almost as loud as his!

Did he not understand?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, PADME? PROCLAIM MY LOVE FOR YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO YOU CAN KEEP SHOOTING ME DOWN! YOU ENJOY DOING THAT DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU?" He screamed.

To this Padme had no answer. Tears streaming down her face she ran away.

I have answer to every political question there is. And yet I can not answer a silly boy's question, Padme thought as she ran. When she was sure she was very far away from Anakin she sat down by a tree to think.

No of course I don't enjoy turning him down. In fact last night telling him, It could not be, was the hardest thing I have ever done. Does he not understand we can not be together? But then again, how can we not?

Back at the Ranch, Anakin sat down on a near by bench. He felt so bad , making her cry. But he also felt powerful. But then he heard a sound behind him. A hideous sound that made his blood boil with angry hate and the need to kill.

"Little Ani! Me'sa thinksa it beena such a long time sense me'sa has seen youa! Little Ani!"

" I AM NOT LITTLE!" Anakin angrily turned around to face the awful Jar Jar Binks!

"Yes, youa are'a," Jar Jar insisted.

"NO, I AM NOT!" Anakin roared.

"Me'sa thinkas somebody's in a badda mood. Tell Jar Jar all abouts it," Binks said.

"I'D RATHER SMASH YOU FACE IN!" Anakin threatened.

"AAAAA!" Jar Jar yelled. "Me'sa noa thinks, so I'll go talk to Padme insteada! AAAAAAAA!" And Jar Jar Binks ran off.

Padme, Anakin thought. _I am suppose to be protecting her and I have been talking to The Binks instead! I have to get to Padme before Jar Jar does. _

Padme has a liking for Jar Jar that I'll never understand. I have to get to Padme before Jar Jar, the greatest danger of all.

Anakin thought. 

Padme got up from her sitting position by the tree and leaned next to it. Tears still stained her face. She heard a noise behind her. Turning to see the maker of the sound she saw Jar Jar.

"Oh, hello, Jar Jar." Her voice was cracked from crying so much "What are you doing here? I thought I left you in charge."

"Me'sa was. But Me'sa came here to tell you'sa something," Jar Jar said.

"What's that?" Asked Padme.

"Well, Padme. Me'sa never felta thisa way 'bout anybody, the waysa I feel about youz. Padme, Me'sa loves yousa!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin was running at full speed towards them, lightsaber drawn. "Get away from that monster, Padme!"

"ANAKIN!" Padme yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Protecting you," Anakin said gruffly talking a swing at Binks. Jar Jar's eyes then turned from dazed and confused to demon like. Jar Jar then jumped on Anakin attacking him like a monster! Anakin cried in pain and his lightsaber flew out of his hand. Anakin tried desperately to get Jar Jar off of him.

"STOP, JAR JAR," cried Padme in terror. "Stop hurting him! I love him!"

Jar Jar paid no mean to Padme and continued to attack Anakin. Then Anakin

tripped and fell to the ground.

She love's me. Now I know in my dying hour.

Jar Jar was still biting and attacking! His mind went a blur. He could not seem to think or see. He could only hear Padme's cries of terror. Padme ran towards the struggling duo and tried to pull Jar Jar off Anakin. Finally she managed to pull Jar Jar off Anakin enough so that he could see. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and stood up. Padme was on the ground exhausted. Anakin was cover in bite marks and blood. Jar Jar stood up and made the most terrifying sound ever heard by man or beast.

"ME'SA!"

"Get ready to die, Binks," Anakin ran towards Jar Jar with his lightsaber. But he halted when he saw what was emerging behind Jar Jar. Hundreds of other Binks-like creatures were coming- and all looking evil. He heard Padme shriek as two of them grabbed her. He ran towards them and sliced off there heads. Grabbing Padme's hand they ran as fast as their weak bodies could manage, away from the creatures. But Jar Jar's gang was running after them at a fast rate!

"Look, Padme!" Anakin pointed to the small gardener's shack "We can make it there." He hurt so much because Jar Jar had wounded him badly. But all that mattered now was keeping Padme safe. And safe meant keeping away from Jar Jar. He heard a shriek. Padme had fallen!

"My ankle!" Padme cried in pain and clutched her ankle. " Anakin, go! Go on without me… they don't want to kill… me but they… they…want to kill you."

"It's my job to protect you, Padme." And then he picked her frail body up and started to carry her to the gardener's shack. The creatures were very close now. So very close. But no matter how much he hurt he would run as fast as he could. It was the only chance to escape Jar Jar! Finally he made it to the shack. Throwing her down inside, he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned to see Padme locking the one window of the tiny shack.

"Quick, Anakin! Put something in front of the door." The creatures were banging on it, trying to open it. Anakin quickly put many things in front of the door as Padme bordered up the window.

"There all around the shack, Anakin!" Padme cried in terror. "There's no way out . There going to kill you!" Padme ran to Anakin and hugged him, resting her sobbing face on his chest. But Anakin was not paying attention to Padme or the chatting of the Jar Jar's out side.

"ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!"

No, he had close his eyes. "Obi Wan," He muttered. "Obi Wan, hear me, Obi Wan."

Anakin had done all that he could. Now the pain that Jar Jar had caused, really hit him. Sinking to the ground, he cried in pain. Padme kneeled down beside him

"Oh, my poor Anakin," she said, crying and stroking his head. Noticing all the blood and cuts on his body she said, "look what he had done to you."

Anakin turned to face her. His piercing stared locked into her own.

"Padme, do," his voice was weak. "Do…you…"

He is going to ask me about my love for him. She thought._ What can I do? I have proclaimed my love him in front of Jar Jar. No, I cannot deny it. I can't._

She thought. 

"Do you,' He continued. "…Love…. Jar Jar…"

Padme looked at him kindness in her face. "How could I love someone who has hurt you so much?" Then she put both hands on his face and kissed him passionately. When she finally pulled away, she noticed the look of shock in his face ."Anakin, I love you."

Before he could responded, he noticed one of the cupboards he had blocked the door with start to move. Quickly, he stood up and pulled Padme out of harms way.

"They're breaking through," he said flatly. Anakin drew his lightsaber.

"Your not going to fight them, are you? There are too many," Padme shrieked.

"What else can I do?" He looked down at her. She saw fear in his eyes.

"Then you are not alone." Padme grabbed a shovel.

The Binks-like creature's chant grew louder.

"ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!"

"I'll never let them hurt you, Padme. I'll die trying."

"ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!"ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!"

"Anakin…"

"ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA! ME'SA!"

"I love you too, Padme"

"ME'SA! MES'A! MES'A! MES'A!"

They broke through! Anakin killed many, many Jar Jars. But there were many, many more. There were so many that when they jumped on Anakin, his lightsaber dropped!

"STOP!" Padme shrieked

They continued to attack! Anakin fell to the ground

"STOP!" She cried "JAR JAR, MAKE THEM STOP!"

They continued to attack!

"STOP!" Padme cried desperately " JAR JAR, MAKE THEM STOP AND I WILL MARRY YOU!"

All the Jar Jars stopped suddenly and Binks appeared.

"Me'sa sayz it'sa deal!"

All the Jar Jars got off Anakin to reveal a very weak and bloody boy.

"Padme…" He said weakly "Don't."

She kneeled down beside him. Stroking his head, she said, "Anakin," She leaned down and kissed him. He felt her being taken away. He saw the Jar Jar's grab her and take her away. And then the real Jar Jar came up to him.

"Me'sa thinkas little Ani lost." Jar Jar lifted up the broken boy and carried him to a near by tree and tied him to it. Then followed the other Jar Jars away.

"I'm …not…little…" By then his voice was so weak and Jar Jar was so far away that no one heard. And then all went black……………..


	2. Anakin's Revenge

When Anakin awoke he was in a warm and cozy bed in a room he had never seen before. He looked out the window in the room. It was very stormy out. He notice he had on many bandages.

__

PADME! Was the first thought that came to his mind.

"HE TOOK HER!" Anakin yelled and a women dressed all in white came rushing into his room.

"Oh, so you have awakened. You were very badly beaten up when they brought you here. To the hospital, that is."

"WHERE'S PADME!" Anakin yelled!

The nurse looked shocked and said "Senator Amadila has ran off with a creature called Jar Jar Binks. And you," the nurse looked at him with a disgusted look, "did nothing to stop her. What a good protector you are!"

"SHE DIDN'T RUN AWAY! JAR JAR CAPTURED HER!" He yelled angrily.

"Well, of course that's what everyone thought," the nurse said smugly. "But when they went after Senator Amadila, herself in person said she would like nothing more than to live out her days in that underwater kingdom.

But of course she did ask how her stupid Jedi guard was. Oh, wait that's you! Oh, ho, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho," the nurse laughed

Anakin wanted nothing more than to slash her head off. But he needed to save his strength if he was going after Padme. Even if it meant going alone.

Anakin didn't lose anytime. He got up right then and there.

"Where are you going?" The nurse asked surprised.

"To kill Jar Jar Binks!" Anakin said flatly, picking up his bag of things and putting on his belt that held his lightsaber.

"Kill Jar Jar Binks? The senators love? HA! HA! HA! Funny. Do I sense a bit of jealousy? Ho, ha, ho!" The nurse laughed

"She doesn't love Jar Jar," Anakin snapped back and gazed out the window into the stormy darkness.

Saying more to himself than to the annoying nurse, "She could never love somebody who hurt…me." A bolt of lighting lit up the room. And when Anakin turned around and faced the nurse his face and turned from dreamy to determined. Then he walked to the door.

Just as he was about to leave the nurse let out a fit of laughter that she had been holding in.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Anakin angrily turned around, grasped the nurse by her collar and pushed her against the wall, his lightsaber drawn close to her, he said,

"Don't laugh," and then dropped the frightened nurse and left the room.

He had gotten everything he needed. Anakin was going to go down into the underwater kingdom. He would sneak Padme out and then drop a bomb on the city. But not before killing Jar Jar himself.

The wind was howling as Anakin made his way to the lake. He could not tell if it was day or night. It was such a relief to get to the water. Diving in, he knew he could not have gotten any wetter than he already was.

He finally saw the city. Now he had to be careful and make sure he was not seen.

__

Where's Jar Jar keeping her? I must know!

Anakin slipped into one on the houses. He witnessed a family of Binks-like creatures.

Looking scared the male said, "We'sa dontz wants youas heresa. Getta outta, human! Getta outta!"

"Where's Padme, the human brought here? WHERE IS SHE?" Anakin said screaming and drawing his lightsaber. He was very angry. " Tell me, or I'LL KILL YOU ALL."

The male creature told Anakin, Padme was in the town dresser being fit for a wedding dress! A WEDDING DRESS, SHE WAS GOING TO MARRY JAR JAR IN! If Padme was ever picking out a wedding dress it should be a wedding dress she was going to marry Anakin in! Padme would never love anyone but him. He would make sure of it. After Anakin heard this, he was so angry that he had killed the male. But not just the male, but the women and children too. He would kill all the Binks! ALL OF THEM!

Anakin finally made it to the dress shop. He saw, through the clear bubble, Padme, his sweet Padme, being fitted in the most ugly dress he had ever seen. Anakin quickly went into the bubble and slaughtered all the creatures around his delicate dove. Padme turned around, surprised to see him.

"What… What are you doing here, Anakin?" She was crying again.

"I came to save you Padme…" He put his hands on her solders "Padme… Why did you tell the people who came for you that you came willingly?"

"They said.. if," Padme was shaking. "If… If I ever left, they would hunt down and kill everyone I loved and cared for…" She looked down. "My mother, father my sister and her children and," Padme looked up at him. "You…"

Anakin leaned down and kissed her. But she pushed him away.

"That is why you must leave. Because I CAN'T!" She screamed shaking and crying!

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE WITH HIM!" Anakin yelled. He looked down at her weeping eyes. "Padme… I have a plan. Come, come with me."

"Shesa not going anywheres wit you, Little Ani!"

Padme and Anakin turned in horror to see Jar Jar Binks!

"You've saved me the trouble of finding you, Binks," and Anakin ran towards Jar Jar with his lightsaber drawn. But all he heard before he was smothered was Padme scream, "ANAKIN, LOOK OUT FOR THE JAR JAR LIKE CREATURES!"

Padme saw them grab Anakin and take him away out of the bubble to where? Padme jumped out of the bubble after him, holding her breath and trying to swim in a huge puffy dress. She didn't get far before Jar Jar pulled her back in the bubble.

"Me'sa thinkas you needs to be taught a lesson."

Padme was then lead to a dark steel room. She could not stop crying. What where they going to do to Anakin? She was lead by Jar Jar, never letting go of her arm. Oh, how she loathed this creature! As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, Padme could see from the high ceiling there were chain hanging and attached to the chains was a man dangling by his arms.

"ANAKIN!" Padme yelled. She released herself from Jar Jars grip and ran towards him. He was so high off the ground!

"PADME?" She heard him yell.

" YES, ANAKIN ITS--" She was forcefully pulled back by Jar Jar Binks.

"Its Nowa timea to watch Little Ani go byes byes," Binks stated.

"NOOOOOOO!" Padme screamed. Two other Jar Jar-like creatures came up beside Jar Jar Binks with what looked like huge guns. They aimed them at Anakin and shot! Padme screamed and tried to stop the creatures but she was to weak and was pushed to the ground.

"Anakin," she screamed.

But instead of lasers coming out of the gun a powerful ray of water hit Anakin sending him flying up and hitting the ceiling before falling back to his hanging position.

"NO! STOP IT, JAR JAR! NO!" Padme cried in terror. She could not bare to watch as the seconded gun fired and hit Anakin. Instead she looked at the steel wall. There she noticed were Anakin's things. They hit him so many times and she could do nothing but watch in terror.

"AAA!" Jar Jar screamed after the 10th blast " Whyz is Little Ani not deadsa!"

They heard a faint voice from above. "I'm not little."

Padme saw from Anakin's bag, his lightsaber fly by and into his hand. A seconded later he was on the ground, his chains cut.

"Let her go Jar Jar, or I will kill you all!"

Padme felt her self being pulled close to Jar Jar.

"HAHAHA! Little Ani, always a kidder!" Jar Jar laughed.

One Jar Jar-like creature use his gun to blast Anakin to the other side of the large room.

"Anakin!" Padme scream. Slamming her foot down on Jar Jar's she started running to Anakin. As she was running she noticed the steel walls starting to break and collapse. Water was pouring in. Was Anakin using the Force to do that? Was he that powerful? It was harder to walk now that the water was up to waist-high. But Anakin must have also been walking towards her for now he was close enough to touch. He didn't say anything. But he grabbed her around the waist.

"Hold you breath Padme!" Then they both dove under water to a corner of the room. Anakin used the Force to create a hole in the wall and they dove through it and rose to the surface. The Jar Jar's would be coming after them soon. They began to swim to shore. When they finally got to shore, Anakin reached for his bag then realized it was still in that steel room.

"The bomb," Anakin cried. "Padme, I have to go back!"

"It's too late, Anakin!" He looked around him. The Jar Jars were all around them. Anakin drew his lightsaber. He had failed. As the Jars Jars closed in, he began to slash them but he knew there were too many! A Jar Jar landed on his back and he felt the familiar pain of a Jar Jar bite. But then it was gone. The Jar Jar was gone. Anakin swirled around to see what had caused the Jar Jar creature to leave, but all there was a tiny bear like creature. Anakin took a seconded look. Around them where a hold bunch of bear-like creatures fighting the Jar Jars!

"Ewoks!" He heard Padme scream in delight.

Then Anakin saw another lightsaber dance in the air. It was the lightsaber of Obi Wan Kenobi!

"I heard your call," Obi Wan said, fighting a Binks-like creature. "Came as fast as I could. I brought some friends to help!"

"Thank you, master. But I did really have everything under control!" He heard Padme laugh and that made him happy. And together they fought the Jar Jars. But what happened to Jar Jar Binks? We may never know!


End file.
